Smart wristbands and wristwatches are typically charged by using USB charging port at the side or the bottom or copper pillar bumps at the bottom, or charged wirelessly. Two types of conventional charging structures are described in detail below.
As the first type, FIG. 1 depicts a conventional smart wristband charged by mini USB connection which is composed of a USB and a USB cover. The USB cover is typically made of a material such as TPU, TPE or silicone. In FIG. 1, 1 is the USB cover, 2 is the USB, and 3 is a lower case. When the smart wristband needs to be charged, the USB cover is opened; otherwise the USB is covered by the USB cover, so the USB cover must be opened and closed repeatedly. The internal USB is fixed on the lower case by an adhesive, and similarly, the inner side of the USB cover is fixed on the lower case by an adhesive. The main drawbacks of this type of charging method include: (1) the USB cover in FIG. 1 is made of a material such as TPU, TPE or silicone, so it is liable to be aging and peel off; and (2) the USB cover affects the appearance.
As the second type, FIG. 2 depicts a conventional smart wristwatch charged by copper pillar bumps, wherein a is a bottom case of the product, and b is charging copper pillars of the product. The internal copper pillars are usually welded to an FPC reinforcing plate. The FPC reinforcing plate is fixed to the bottom case by a double-sided tape. The main drawbacks of this type of charging method include: (1) the copper pillars are often in contact with the skin and are liable to be oxidized due to the sweat, and the rust formed on the surface of the copper pillar will affect the charging of the product; and most of these type of products on the market cannot pass the sweat test; (2) its manufacturing cost is high; and since it will affect the charging if copper pillars are in contact with a metal case, the copper pillar must be separated from the case by plastic, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost of copper pillars; and (3) a special-purpose charging base must be prepared, so it is costly and inconvenient.
In addition, FIG. 3 depicts a conventional wristwatch, wherein A is a display area of the wristwatch, and C simulates the state wherein a person's wrist is lifted up in which the font displayed is 90 degrees inclined. Most of the display areas of this type of wristwatch are of a rectangular shape. When people need to read data, it is inconvenient to read since the digits displayed and seen by people are 90 degrees inclined. Although some wristwatches have overcome the problem of inclination by rotating the digits by software design, the usable area of the screen will be reduced since the display screen is rectangular.